Walsh the Hawk
by Dana Archer
Summary: Clint is ordered to let some old friends know that he's Hawkeye so they don't try searching classified materials to find him. Once he gets to the second precinct he's in for a huge shock. Maybe sleeping with his former partner right before his assignment was up wasn't the best of ideas!
1. Prologue

Inspired by Zarra Rous's story Unusual Avenger. Also this is the first story I've posted in the several years I've had this account, hopefully someone will be interested in it.

The title is a work in progress so it will most likely change.

Also, I do not own The Unusuals or The Avengers. If I owned the former it would still be on the air and if I owned the latter Coulson would still be alive.

* * *

**Walsh the Hawk**

Clint "Hawkeye" Barton sat in the car Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff was driving to New York's Second Precinct trying not to give away the fact that he was sweating. After all it had been three years since his decade long undercover assignment had ended with Detective Jason Walsh transferring to Boston P.D. and he wasn't sure how his former coworkers would take the fact that he had been there to hunt down a cop who had been supplying information to terrorists. Or that his time as first baseman for the Yankees had been spent hunting down another terrorist supporter who was using the connections major league baseball gave you to scout rich targets to fund illicit activities. Still, as an Avenger he was going to be photographed sooner or later with the rest of the team and Fury thought it would be better for him to tell the detectives rather than have them going digging after seeing his face in a paper and raising flags that didn't need to be raised. Clint sighed as they pulled up to the precinct, catching Natasha's attention.

"You're not nervous, are you?"

"Nope," Clint answered exiting the car and making his way to the front door.

* * *

Please let me know what you think and if you want to see more.

P.S. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows but constructive criticism is more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, I didn't expect anyone would actually would be interested in this story. This is awesome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and fav'd this story. Also thanks to my awesome husband who is my beta.

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking up the stairs of the precinct after signing in with the receptionist who stares at Clint like he was a ghost, they heard the Sarge yelling at the detectives, "Why can't you get me any answers?"

"Forty two," Clint exclaimed, causing the detectives to spin around in surprise and stare at him.

"Walsh?" Detective Leo Banks was the first one to say something. "Why you gotta bring that up, Man?" Clint smiled, remembering when the detective had been scared silly about being forty two, the bullet proof vest, the hand sanitizer, the padding along the side of the desk. The extra safety gear was gone now, no doubt thanks to Leo's former partner, Detective Eric Delahoy. Delahoy had convinced Leo to see a psychiatrist after Leo had a break down. Clint still remembered reading about Delahoy's death by brain tumor only a few months after his cover ended.

"Sarge wanted the answer, so I told him. Why, you're not forty two anymore?"

"What? You're gonna come in here after being in Boston for three years and rag on me for that?"

"You're the one who brought it up; don't pass that crap off to me."

"You used to work here?" Natasha spoke up suddenly.

"Hey," Detective Eddie Alvarez exclaimed, "you have a problem with us?" Clint was slightly amused to see that the man was still a detective despite how much he had been trying to move up in the ranks. He also wondered what the man's wife, Assistant District Attorney Nicole Brandt, thought about it.

"Don't," Clint put his hand up before Natasha could respond. "Fury said behave."

"And?"

"Think of how disappointed Cap would be. Besides, it's better than some of the places you've worked."

"I used to work alone."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Detective Allison Beaumont demanded. Clint's break up with her three months before he had left hadn't been pretty and had in fact been given as his reason for the transfer. In fact, before he'd left she'd been refusing to talk to him.

"Well, now that I'm going to be living here again I thought it would be a good idea to drop in and say hi."

"Living, you're not coming back to the police department?" Detective Henry Cole asked. Clint could see that Henry still had his desk covered with religious items though they were now joined by pictures of his wife and a tiny baby boy.

"Um, I haven't been a cop since I left here."

"I thought you were working for Boston P.D.?" Leo pointed out.

"That was the story I gave when my assignment was up," Clint noticed suddenly that his former partner Casey Shraeger wasn't there. "Where's Shraeger?"

"Hey, don't you try to change the subject," Leo exclaimed. "What do you mean when your assignment was up?"

"Stupid pain in the..."

"Shraeger, where have you been?" Sergeant Brown asked the frazzled Detective, causing her to look up from her blackberry at him. Clint immediately noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the harried look on her face.

"The nanny quit."

"And you couldn't call and tell me you were going to be late? And where was Davis?"

"He... left with the nanny."

"Nanny?" Clint couldn't help but ask, drawing her attention to him for the first time. "You have a little one running around now, Shraeger?"

"Walsh? What are you doing here?"

"I came in here to see everyone. And because I wanted to talk to you guys about something before you end up seeing it on the news."

"What, the former Yankees player gonna make a comeback or something?" snarked Leo.

"No, but, I am one of the Avengers," Clint admitted. The entire squad room went silent. Natasha laughed from the side at the expressions on the faces of the detectives.

"You're kidding, right?" Allison asked.

"Nope." Clint smirked as the detectives kept staring at him. "All the strange things that happen in this precinct and you find it hard to believe that I'm an Avenger? Maybe I shouldn't have told Fury you guys could help us out."

"Help… help you out?" Casey was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "How's a bunch of Detectives supposed to help the Avengers?"

"After the alien Attack last month, the agency that put the Avengers together has had its hands full cleaning up the mess left behind. We're worried that some less then savory types may have made their way into the city in the chaos. And by less than savory, I mean the really strange ones that stand out even in New York City."

"You're not saying you think that there are more aliens out there?" Allison spoke up. "Are you?"

"It's possible," Natasha put in. "We're certain the one who led the attack last month was working for someone else. Someone who is going to be pissed we nuked their fleet."

"So what do you want us to do?" Henry wondered.

"With the amount of crazy that passes through here on a regular basis, I figure you guys have the best chance of noticing anything. With the city still rebuilding and S.H.I.E.L.D. having other things to worry about besides New York, a bit of local help will go a long way," Clint explained to the still stunned detectives.

"Stranger than usual? Like thirteen decapitations in three days?" Sergeant Brown asked.

"Thirteen?" Clint and Natasha both asked at once.

"Thirteen people who have no apparent connection have shown up in alleys completely decapitated at different times of the day. No weapon at the scene, no foreign D.N.A. on the victim, no signs of struggle. The coroner says all thirteen were decapitated in one stroke, with a curved blade, like a Japanese katana."

"Any witnesses?" Clint asked.

"No one saw a thing."

"I'll get up with our people to run the victims again," Natasha told the sergeant, "we might be able to find something."

Clint read the board that had the fact about the murders on it while he waited for Natasha to finish her phone call. Something about what he was reading was trying to get his attention but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Clint," he looked up to find Natasha standing next to him. "All thirteen victims were working with Loki voluntarily. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to find them since you showed us his hiding spot. The thirteen who have been killed are the only ones we've managed to I.D. through finger prints. Hill says all of three people have seen the list and all three haven't left the carrier."

"So who else would know that they helped Loki? Selvig's not the type to go after someone like that and I've been at base until we left to come here."

"I don't know, but, Fury has ordered you to stay away from this. He's sending another agent to help the detectives."

The two of them were broken out of their private conversation when a uniformed cop came into the room and handed Casey an envelope. They watched, along with the rest of the room as the detective opened the letter and read it, her face paling in the process.

"Detective, what's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"Emy's been kidnapped.

* * *

So, not as long as I had hoped, but still six times longer than the blerb I posted before. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Emy's Interlude

My brain wouldn't let this go untill it was written and posted. A look into the mind of a two year old who isn't where she should be.

* * *

Emy's Interlude

Across the city in a building that was in repair from the Chitauri attack the month before, two year old Emily Nixon stared up at the strange man who had taken her from the pretty lady with the pink hair. His bald head and the mark on his forehead looked very strange to the small girl.

Emy watched him walk away from the makeshift play pen he'd put her in, mumbling the entire way about brats and how he wasn't a babysitter. Once he had sat down and began doing something that made a screeching sound that hurt Emy's ears, she pulled herself up the corner of the play pen, easily climbing up and out. Looking around she spotted a hole in the wall that would make the perfect hiding spot. She climbed into the wall and into the duct work. The man with the funny forehead was naughty and had hurt the lady with the pink hair, Emy wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Let me know what you think please. The next chapter should be out tomorrow baring sudden brain lock.


	4. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. This chapter hasn't been Beta'd yet so let me know if you spot any errors please.

* * *

The squad room erupted into chaos, the captain immediately calling in an Amber alert while Clint grabbed the note from Casey's hand reading it over while Casey gave the Captain a description of the baby sitter.

"Natasha, call Fury. Tell him Bullseye has kidnapped a civilian child."

"On it," was the response, phone already to her ear.

"Who's Bullseye?" Allison asked.

"He's one of the world's best marksmen. He can turn pretty much anything into a thrown weapon," Clint told her.

"Fury's got people looking for a connection between Bullseye and Detective Shraeger's family," Natasha told the room before turning to Clint. "I have to go to Hell's Kitchen."

"Going to talk to the Devil?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, he's fought Bullseye several times in the past and might be able to help us find him."

"The Devil?" Henry asked, looking alarmed.

"Daredevil," both agents answered at once.

"You're asking a known vigilante for help?" Henry looked shocked.

"We don't turn down possible allies," Clint informed them. "Hopefully Bullseye won't be expecting Daredevil and I to be working together."

"Want your stuff before I leave?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Yeah, I want my stuff in case I run into Bullseye."

"A bow?" Allison gave Clint a weird look. "What are you Robin Hood or something?"

"No, but, gun fire is kinda loud when you're trying to get in and out without a fuss."

"And why would a hero need to get in and out without a fuss?"

"Because I haven't always been a good guy."

"You're serious?" Clint could see Henry putting together in his head the reasoning behind why Clint never turned him in.

Natasha came back up form getting Clint's bow case from the car and handed it to him. Once that was done she turned back around and left, leaving Clint with his former Co-workers, all of whom were making phone calls and trying to calm Casey. Casey herself was trying to reach Davis on her phone. Clint opened the bow case and put his arm guard and archery glove on, wanting to be ready if something happened.

"You're really serious about the whole Avengers thing?" Leo asked him.

"Yes I am. Not quite my idea but it's been interesting so far."

"So you know Tony Stark?"

"Leo, are you fanboying over one of my team mates?"

"Come on man, It's Tony Stark."

"I know who it is, Leo. I thought you'd be more of a Captain America fan anyways."

"Damn it, Dad, listen to me!" Clint and Leo both looked up at Casey, yelling into her phone.

"That looks interesting," Leo spoke up.

"Sure does."

Casey was still arguing on the phone with her father when several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents walked into the squad room, followed by Tony Stark carrying his brief case suit. Clint left Leo at the map they were going over where Bullseye might be, gaping at Tony.

"I thought you had a board meeting all day?" Clint asked Tony.

"Missing little girl's more important than listening to the board members bitch about everything. Plus, Fury wants the Avengers to keep an eye on the beheading case. Cap's on his way from where he was helping with the relief efforts and Bruce is helping keep an eye on surveillance and trying to keep calm. Tony looked over at Casey, "isn't that Walter Shraeger's daughter?"

"And the mother of the missing girl. She was my partner while I was undercover. I don't know if she married Davis or not, but, he ran off this morning with the nanny. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s looking into finding them. Walter's trying to convince Casey that Bullseye is just after money."

"You don't agree?"

"Not his style. We have to figure out what he does want. Personally, I think he's being paid."

"You've fought him before?"

"Not personally, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s got a file on him; I like to know the competition. He'll do anything he's paid to as long as he gets to kill someone. He's after someone and there's a good chance an innocent little girl is going to get hurt in the crossfire."

"You're awfully attached this for a spy/ assassin."

"I know these people; it's completely different than looking down an arrow shaft at a stranger." Clint looked over at Casey, still arguing with her father on the phone. "Why are they still arguing?"

"From what I've heard, Walter usually gives into what his daughter wants." Tony frowned. "You know, I didn't even know he has a grand-daughter?"

"High profile guy like that and no-one knows he has a grandkid? You think he was trying to protect her?"

"Possibly, but, then the question is, from who?"

* * *

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
